


Bloodlust

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, AU, Beta!Sendak, Biting, M/M, Rough Sex, Teratophilia, Vampire!Shiro, Xenophilia, blood sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: He has never tasted Galra blood before. One in particular he wanted to drink from.





	Bloodlust

**Author's Note:**

> So an AU where Shiro is actually a vampire who was captured by the Galra empire with the garrison crew he was with and Sendak discovered this later and took an interest in him. They eventually became lovers like now.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Has not been beta read

"Huh."

"What?"

"Hmm?"

"You said 'huh', so I assume you're curious about something."

A chuckle leaves Shiro as he slowly lies against Sendak's back and buries his nose within the fur. It was then fangs lightly craze along the galra's neck before there's a soft purr from the 'human'.

"Mmm..your blood smells different from human blood..." he whispered softly, "It smells...savory." he nuzzles more against his neck, "Hmmm, yes I like savory things..."

Sendak rumbled softly, "Hmm...Then I assume I make quite the good meal for you?"

Shiro smiled, his sharp fangs on display as he tilted his head down at Sendak. To find out that Shiro was actually a sub species of his kind that drank the blood of other creatures had been...an interesting find. Not to mention he had been alive for a long long time, almost the same life span of a normal galra.

The commander still remembers when he found Shiro in the middle of a feeding frenzy. One of the other gladiators had tried to be dishonorable and incapacitate the Champion outside the arena. The sight of that unilu hybrid's blood gushing down his lover's chin and those red eyes giving him a warning glare...

It was one of the most horrifyingly beautiful moments he had ever seen concerning Shiro.

Now here he was in the dead of the sleeping hours, having snuck away as per Sendak's instructions and lying in bed with him. They were both naked with Shiro purring softly at how soft Sendak's fur felt against his body.

"Hmm..I don't plan to drain you...but I do want a taste," Shiro slid his hands down Sendak's front and to between his thighs slowly, "Human blood...it always tasted rather sweet to me...some sweeter, others not so sweet. Now it's..it's like I've stepped into a overflowing buffet of scents..."

Sendak purrs and shivered as he feels the other's fingers lightly play with his slit, "Haaa...hmm...is that so?"

"Yes...but yours..." Shiro lightly spread the galra's folds while lightly tracing along the length of his cock, "It's so new..so good...It took all my power and draining others not to hunt you down and drain you when I was starving."

A deep, pleased growl left Sendak as he feels the vampire's cock rubbing against his slick folds. Watching him fight today and then him describing how desirable his blood was, well...it certainly was turning him on quite fiercely.

"May I taste you commander?"

A gasp escapes Sendak when Shiro pushed into him slowly. He could feel the length slowly rub along the walls of his slit, combined with his cock being stroked a little more firmly.

When he started to move, he choked out, "Y-Yes...!"

Shiro licked his lips and purred softly. His eyes slowly shift to a read color as he leaned in slowly. He could feel the thirst taking over as he listens to the galra's rising pulse, how it was growing faster as his white fangs glide along the exposed throat. It was almost as good as hearing his opponent's heartbeats and pulses in the rush of battle.

He bites down into the throat and moans at the rush of alien blood flooding his mouth.

Oh it tasted _divine._

It reminded him of the savory fried foods he once ate as a mortal. It caused him to purr deeply as he takes his fill, picking up the pace of his thrusts. Sendak was breathing heavily and making such lovely sounds as he bucks his hips and moans,

"Q..Quiznak..." the commander hisses as he reached his flesh arm up to gently hold Shiro's head to his neck, "Unf...mmm...y-yes..Yes...oh gods...!"

Shiro slurps and sucks harder as he feels his physical desires and bloodlust fuse together. He was loving this, loving ebery minute of it. The sweet rush of knowing he was in control and drinking from someone so powerful. Someone he respected greatly for helping him. Someone...he can call his mate.

One day he would. When he was sure the affects wouldn't harm him, he would have Sendak as his mate.

One day.


End file.
